


Electricity

by Writing-Classic-Rock (writingfanfic)



Category: The Beatles
Genre: M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 20:53:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11169888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingfanfic/pseuds/Writing-Classic-Rock
Summary: For the prompt: 'Can I request a Lennstarr fic where John is one-sidedly in love with Ringo?'





	Electricity

John smiles, and almost means it.

He can’t help but watch as Ringo beams with joy as he drums, shaking his head in time, wondering how Ringo can be so at ease doing so much at once and not have the heavy frown of focus on his face. He strums at the guitar, but his eyes are on the drummer, and they stick like glue as his mouth tries to smile.

He has moments where he wonders if Ringo was placed just in front of him to tempt him; where Ringo laughs and his blue eyes flash and John has to bite his lip to stop him pressing them against the other man’s; where Ringo’s façade as the sweet, dumb one fades and he lets himself slip, says something dark and witty and vicious and John’s heart lurches.

But Ringo is himself, if nothing else, and what he is… is straight.

So is John. At least… John always thought. He still isn’t sure. Paul’s pretty – he recognises that, they’ve been friends for how many years now, but if he pushes himself to imagine kissing him, he doesn’t get the itching, prickling feeling that the idea of Ringo’s body against his gives him; the feeling as if he’s being electrocuted slowly, from the crotch outwards mostly. He has Cyn, and he loves her – she’s like the hot bath to his aching bones, although at his age he probably shouldn’t have had any.

Ringo feels like a cattle-prod straight to his bare skin-

“Johnny?”

He blinks, and Ringo waves at him.

“Yeh there, John, lad?” George laughs, and John flips him off, before looking back down at his guitar.

“Pay attention, Johnny,” Ringo laughs, and John looks up at him.

Tonight, as shameful and pathetic as it seems, he’s going to cry, and he will mean every tear of that.


End file.
